Chicken
The chicken is an animal used as a running gag throughout the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It has appeared in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes ''and the series' latest installment, ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. When attacked, it will let out a squawk and disappear, only to leave a few bloody feathers behind. Appearances ''Counter-Strike'' There are two chickens present in the marketplace of Italy. They are stationary, and will only move to occasionally pluck at the ground. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero The chickens are a direct port from ''Counter-Strike. ''Counter-Strike: Deleted Scenes'' A hidden chicken is featured in the missions Secret War and Motorcade Assault. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive On maps Italy, Militia, and Inferno, lots of chickens are scattered around the map. They now move around and make many squawking noises (if approached by players while running, except walking or crouch-walking) or if shot at unlike the previous games. Once shot, they will leave behind lots of feathers. In Deathmatch, chickens will spawn in any part of the map and if killed, the player is awarded +1 point. (Regardless, players rarely kill chickens due to the low amount of points given.) In an update, the squawking noise of the chickens were reduced and they will only become spooked if a player gets too close or shoots at them. Gallery chicken_cz.png|GoldSrc chicken in Italy chicken_csgo.png|CS:GO chicken in Inferno chicken_csgo_ghost.png|CS:GO chicken during Halloween in Italy chicken_xmas1.png|CS:GO chicken during Christmas in Militia - Model 1 chicken_xmas2.png|CS:GO chicken during Christmas in Militia - Model 2 birthday_chicken.png|CS:GO chicken during CS:GO birthday in Inferno Trivia *For some unknown reason, ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Source do not include any chickens. *The chicken uses the same model in all of the GoldSrc games. *The chickens in Italy of Global Offensive are now found all over the map in large numbers and are no longer restricted to the market place. *In Global Offensive, the command to spawn a chicken is "ent_create chicken". This can be performed on any map. *In a sense, the chickens are the "successor" of the seagull, a type of animal only featured in the beta map Rotterdam. *It's possible to kill a chicken by hitting it with a smoke grenade or a flashbang. *If a chicken is killed in Secret War, it will make sheep sounds; if killed in Motorcade Assault, it will make Headshot (without helmet) sounds. *Sometimes, bots will shoot chickens if they get in their pathway. *In some rare situations, players can see a chicken spawn in a map. *Apparently, chickens are classified as enemies in Deathmatch. *The Chickens in CS:GO will wear hats in special events: **In a CS:GO Halloween update, the chickens were given a ghost costume. **In a Christmas update, some chickens were given antlers, others a Christmas hat. **In the update, the chickens were given birthday caps and explode into confetti when shot. *In GoldSrc versions of Counter-Strike, chickens may appear in a glitched manner. This includes: *#If a chicken is killed, it may respawn in the middle of the round. When it does, the chicken is non-solid and cannot be killed until the next round. *#The chicken is invisible, but it is solid and can be killed. External links *Chicken at Wikipedia Category:Gameplay